teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds Collide, Part 1
"Worlds Collide, Part 1" is the first part of the three-part (fifty-sixth) “Worlds Collide” episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on October 30, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *The Fugitoid (Pete Zarustica) Secondary Characters *Triceratonss **Commander Mozar (Dan Green) **Prime Leader Zanramon *EPF **Agent Bishop (David Zen Mansley) **Bishop’s sharpshooter **The Professor *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *April O'Neil *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Utroms **Mortu Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Professor Honeycutt: A message from Professor Honeycutt to the Utrom High Council: My dear friends, by the time you receive this, I shall be gone. This morning, a sub-space fueling device, planted on the Earth, alerted me to the planet's imminent fate. As you know, both the Triceratons and the Federation want the plans for the Teleportal device, so that they may use it to further their war of annihilation against each other. They will destroy the Earth in their hunt for me. I have calculated and recalculated the probabilities and there is only one sure solution: I must erase all information pertaining to the Teleportal and then surrender myself to the enemy. I know the risks are high and there is a 95.6% certainty that I will not return, but I beseech you, do not try to stop me. For it is as they say: Greater Love has no robot than this. That he must lay down his RAM for his friends. Plot Synopsis ---- The episode opens with the Triceratons withdrawing from Earth. April and Casey are in their vehicle as the news is broadcast over the radio. The two share a hug and kiss in relief. The Turtles are flying in their newly acquired spaceship as they get a call on their Shell Cell. It's the Fugitoid, and he’s back on Earth! The Turtles scramble to meet up with the Fugitoid, and the robot fills them in on his plan to surrender to the Triceratons to end the deadly game of chase. The Turtles try to dissuade their friend from this tactic, but before a different plan can be devised, the Triceratons have already stopped their withdrawal and two hover skiffs loaded with warriors are already approaching. The Fugitoid begins waving his arms to attract the aliens, an action that alarms the TMNT, who think their ally has lost his marbles. The Turtles, unwilling to let the Fugitoid surrender, grab him and carry him (against his will) into the sewers. Once the coast appears to be clear, the ninjas try to think of a way to mask the positronic signal that the Fugitoid gives off. Once again the group is discovered by the Triceratons, who open fire. The Fugitoid continues to try to draw the aliens' attention as the Turtles struggle to escape with the stubborn robot. The Fugitoid refuses to cooperate and continues to call out for the Triceratons, forcing Don to take quick action - he pulls off the robot's head to silence him! An extreme action to take - but it gives Donny an idea. Commander Mozar is monitoring his scanner from inside the sewer. As he watches, the device suddenly changes from displaying one blip to showing four, each moving in a different direction! Mozar orders his soldiers to split up and find the Fugitoid. Mike scrambles into the Turtles' lair to grab his hoverboard. Master Splinter demands to know what's going on, but Mikey says that he doesn't have time to explain - the Triceratons will find the lair if the impulsive ninja doesn't leave immediately. Mike jumps onto his ride and zooms off, leaving an exasperated Sensei to contemplate what might be happening. As Mikey makes it back into the sewer, he reaches into the shadows and grabs the Fugitoid’s arm from the darkness, telling him it's time to go. Raph revs up the Shell Cycle in the warehouse. As the mutant prepares to take off, we see the Fugitoid’s feet step onto the passenger peg bars. Leonardo opens a manhole cover and exits, pulling up the Fugitoid’s arm, telling him the coast is clear. At the junkyard, Don is talking to the Fugitoid's head. Our hero meets the Professor, who has been keeping the Shredder’s helicopter hidden for the Turtles. Don thanks his friend and he climbs aboard with the Fugitoid's head and takes off. Donatello thinks they'll be safe in the air, but almost immediately a group of Triceratons close in. Cut to the other Turtles as they each have a piece of the Fugitoid and are running from and/or fighting with the Triceratons. Raph is racing along the roadways on the Shell Cycle with a Triceraton about to grab him. One of the Bishop’s commandos is hidden on a rooftop with a sniper rifle aimed at the pair, preparing to fire... With the Triceraton about to grab Raph, the commando receives his order from Bishop and fires, hitting the Triceraton! Raph zooms off as the sniper reports a successful intervention. Cut to Bishop, who reports to his superiors/partners. As Raph gets away form one pursuer, others move in. Mikey zooms into the scene on his hoverboard and Raph growls that they're supposed to stay away form each other. Mikey states that it's tough to escape when the enemy can track their every move. With that, a barrage of laser fire forces the witty Turtle to abandon his hoverboard and grab onto the back of the Shell Cycle. Don is piloting the helicopter as it's chased by Triceratons. Fugitoid announces that he's worked out a masking signal to prevent the aliens from tracking him. Donatello manages to lose the Triceratons and he lands the helicopter on the roof of a skyscraper. The ninja then plugs the Fugitoid’s head into a computer controlling an array of satellite dishes. Professor Honeycutt is able to create a sine wave that disrupts his positronic signal that the aliens are tracking - thus the Triceratons lose our heroes' trail, allowing them to finally escape. Cut to Battery Park where the Turtles reassemble the Fugitoid. With their ally no longer giving off a tracking signal, the TMNT think they’re safe, but as they stand there deciding what to do next, the group is surrounded by a barrage of tanks and helicopters! . Quotes Donatello: You know, saving the human race gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling deep down in my shell. Raphael: Sorry, professor, we turtles don't know the meaning of surrender. Fugitoid: Well, it's a verb that means to- watch out! Fugitoid: My friends, I assure you, I have not dried my circuits. I know what I am doing. You must let me go! Leonardo: Just how accurate is this scan? Miles? City blocks? Donatello: ...inches! Raphael: Professor, next time we say hide, hide! Michelangelo: Yo, ugly! Talk to the hand! (Hits Triceraton with arm of Fugitoid) Leonardo: (Triceraton shooting lasers at him) Can't we just be friends? Triceraton: (Falling from building) No! Trivia *This episode marks the first reappearance of Mortu and his people since Secret Origins. They are seen in the beginning when Professor Honeycutt reveal in a message that he has teleported himself back to Earth in reason to end the war between Triceratons and the humans, leaving Mortu and his friends in deep sorrow. *This episode marks April and Casey first kiss. Gallery * Worlds Collide, Part 1/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E05 Worlds Collide Part 1 External link *"Worlds Collide, Part 1" at The Official TMNT Web Site de:Worlds_Collide_-_Part_1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes